


Once upon a time grieving was simple (not anymore)

by NikeScaret



Series: Black and Blue Scales [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce is once again exasperated with his children, Frankly non of this family can, Gen, Grieving Batfamily, He can't really handle deaths, Seriously this boy is a tragedy on legs, They brought home dragons this time why, Tim has lost too many people, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy grieving methods, this family is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Everyone's home and reunited, yet not everything is happy.(Or, Tim is this close to breaking, Damian tries to help, Dick is smug, Bruce is tired ™, and there are Dragons.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> THIS IS NOT A APRIL'S FOOLS DAY PRANK PROMISE THOUGH I AM TEMPTED
> 
> Nah, this is legitimate.
> 
> TIM AND DAMIAN HUG AND TALK AND DAMIAN CALLS HIM BY HIS NAME HOLY SHIT.
> 
> I had to do that.
> 
> Aaaaanyways everyone is home again.
> 
> Happy?
> 
> Cause I certainly am.
> 
> Enjoy~~

Damian has been dead for a month, Dick gone for a week and a half, and everyone can feel the emptiness of the Manor.

It's bright light is gone, running after a ghost.

And it's small protector has vanished into vapor.

Bruce sits back in his chair, staring at the grounds of the Manor.

He knows Jason is in his territory, on the prowl for any lawbreakers, working through his grief the only way he knows how.

He knows Tim is in the Cave, watching and rewatching Dick's escape.

He knows Alfred is in the kitchen, staring at the ingredients in his cupboards, the spices, the rice, even the cereal, because today he might have made Damian's favorite meal, or left the cereal out for Dick if he wanted some.

Bruce feels his heart ache. Two of his boys are gone, and he's slowly losing the two he has left.

Gotham's underground knows that Robin’s gone.

Knows what this will do to the vigilantes in Gotham.

They're treading carefully, and don't do a lot of crime, because those remaining will take their grief out on them.

It's not healthy but-

A loud roar shatters the mournful silence, and Bruce gets up immediately, heading towards it to assess the threat.

What he sees makes him stop, sigh, rub his forehead, and wonder why his children are so ridiculous.

Because coming down on the lawn is two dragons.

And Dick is grinning at him from the back of one and Damian is on the other, apparently chattering with it.

 _Why_ do his children get into the most crazy shit. 

_Why._

* * *

 

Dick let's his smile turn into a full-blown grin as Bruce does his whole exasperated dad thing, and wants to shout, _See, I told you wasn't dead! I_ **_told_ ** _you!_ , but resists.

He glances over to Damian and sees him perching by Jon's ear, little legs swinging in the air as he talks.

Dick huffs a laugh.

Yeah, that's a crush.

“Damian!”

Dick's head swings back around to see Tim standing next to Bruce, eyes wide.

“Yes, Drake?” Damian hollers back, climbing his way to the top of Jon's head.

“You're _alive_ ? I was _mourning_ for you, demon brat!”

Tim looks pissed, Dick notes as Clark lowers a wing to let him and Lois slide off.

“I was almost dead, Drake! Then Jon saved me!”

“And why didn't you come _back_?” Tim's voice breaks on the last word.

Damian pauses here before tapping Jon and saying something.

Jon nods, kneels, and Damian gets down.

He matches up to Tim, stands, and looks at him.

Looks at the shiny eyes and hurt and leaps forward.

Tim expects a attack, but instead he gets a hug.

“Sorry, Tim. I didn't think. I had a dragon in front of me.”

Damian's hanging from Tim's neck, and it looks ridiculous, but Dick knows this is something long overdue, so he keeps his mouth shut and waves his hand for everyone to do the same.

Tim carefully hugs Damian back, resting his head on Damian's hair. “Still.”

Damian sighs. “Yes. You've lost too many people in your life. I'm sorry I made you even think I was.”

Tim's shaking, Dick notices, and wonders if he even knows he's doing it.

Probably not, he decides as Tim sinks to the ground, Damian still in his arms.

Bruce is walking towards them.

Oh no.

Bruce opens his mouth to say _something_ when Jason's voice rings out. 

“What the _hell_ is going on?”

  
Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah can I just say love Jason.
> 
> I do.
> 
> Also I have a Tumblr [right here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com).
> 
> I appreciate everyone who comes.
> 
> Comments are beloved and cherished forever. ^_^


End file.
